Different
by Chloe Magea
Summary: Her and Spock had been best friends for almost ten years, and they just happened to be completely different. Note: Not OC/Spock, but the story revolves around Spock and an OC.
1. Chapter 1

Little Trila stood waiting for her and her father's ship that would take them away, waiting to take them to their new home on planet Vulcan. Her father was an ambassador to planet Vulcan and for a time he attempted to carry out his political duets, traveling to Vulcan whenever it was necessary, but now he realized that is young daughter would need stability, rather than constantly traveling between Zinaril and Vulcan. Trila would miss her home planet but she knew she had to leave, since her father was the only one that could take care of her, for her mother was off planet and worked for the United Federation of Planets, at the Starfleet Intelligence Agency. Trila twisted her long brown thick dread locks on her tiny finger, glancing around with her wide yellow eyes.

"Do you think I will make friends on planet Vulcan?" Trila asked her father as they board the ship.

"Of course you will."

"Good, I like Vulcan…the weather is nice and warm just like home..." She said as she took her father's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I'm glad you like it, Trila…you know children on Vulcan are different then the children back home." He said as they took their seats on the transport ship.

"What do you mean?" Trila said as she picked with her hair, with a confused look on her face.

"Well…on Vulcan, they are very concerned with education…they are not all that concerned with being children."

"That's a bit weird, but I'm sure, that I will find a friend somehow, I'm sure they are not all that boring" Trila said as she smiled at her father, he smiled back and gave his little daughter a kiss on her forehead just as the ship took off. Trila looked out of the window, at her home planet grow smaller the farther they got away from the blue and red marble of a planet.

"Goodbye Zinaril …." Trila said sadly as a pout grew on her tiny round face.

Trila got herself settled at her new home on Vulcan, it was not a new thing for her, and she had visited Vulcan almost every other week since she had been born. But it was strange for her to unpack her things and know that they would stay in her new room for a very long time, there would be no packing for home…she was home now….

"Trila, how you like to accompany me? I have to meet with some other ambassadors…it would be good for you to get some fresh air, you have not been out since we got here." Her father said as he looked down at his little child, who was laying on the balcony ground stretched out letting the hot Vulcan sun warming her skin.

"Father, you are silly, I am outside, getting fresh air right now." She said with a giggle.

"You know what I mean, you little monster." He said as he picked up his daughter, holding her tightly.

"Come on, after my meeting we will go and explore and maybe I will get your favorite food."

"Baked Efriltat! Wait they don't have that here." Trila said rising her eye brow at her father.

"Oh don't worry, we can get it." He said.

"Ok, let's go." Trila said as she clapped her hands together, they both left the house. They reached a large cooper building appearing like sweeping mountains blending with the red terrain of the Vulcan landscape, Trila glanced up at the building and noticed writing above the door; a type is squiggle script that she could not read.

"What does that say?" She asked, pointing her small finger at the writing.

"Vulcan High Command." He father said back. "You're going to need to learn to read and speak Vulcan." Her father said to her as they entered the building. Trila looked around at the inside of the building stone walls with carved Vulcan words etched in to it.

"Is this where you work?"

"Yes it is." He said as they reached the center of the hall, where Trila saw Vulcan leaders accompanied with ambassadors from other worlds. Trila peeked from behind her father and looked at the others, all of them adults and looking very serious.

"Since Uintial has made it we can began." And elderly Vulcan man said as he turned and opened a large stone door all the rest of them entered the room.

"Trila, I'm not going to be long…just wait here." He said to her, she nodded her head in understanding and he entered the conference room with the rest of the ambassadors. The large stone doors clashed behind them, Trila turned around and walked over to one of the large windows that ran the length of the wall, she looked outside at the red terrain and the skyline of the other copper shaded buildings. She looked at the sky and saw what she was convinced was her home planet glimmering in the distance. Trila smiled as she looked at the faint planet, humming a Zairian song that reminded her of home. There was the faint sound of shoes on the marble ground, but Trila kept her eyes on the radiant rock in the sky. She heard the noise again, but her eyes stayed glued to the sky. Trila glanced over to her side and jumped slightly back from surprise, when her eyes met the brown eyes of a young Vulcan boy.

"…" Trila looked at him, her yellow eyes wide.

"You are a Zinarilian." He stated.

"Yes I'm aware of my culture." Trila said with a smile. "And you are a Vulcan."

The boy gave her a confused look; it seemed that he was not grasping the idea of a joke nor sarcasm. Trila could tell that he was confused by her words so she decided to change the subject.

"I'm Trila, and you are?"

"My name is Spock."

"Ah nice to meet you…how old are you, Spock?" She asked as she twirled her hair on her finger.

"I was born Star date 2232" He said his voice cold, and bland.

"So…you are age ten?"

"I guess it could be said that way."

"I'm ten too!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face, he raised his eye brow at her as he looked her up and down.

"You don't appear to be my age."

Trila frowned at his words, wrinkling her tiny nose and narrowing her eyes, "We Zinarilian are small when we are young." She said as she put her hands on her hips, and corrected him. There was a tiny silence between the two children, but Spock spoke up with a question.

"What are you doing here?"

"My father is an Ambassador to Vulcan from my home planet." She said as she looked back to the window.

"Then your father is Ambassador Uintial." He said raising his eye brow at her.

"Well, of course how many Zinarilian ambassadors are there to Vulcan, one, so the logical answer would be, yes he is my father." She said turning her attention back to the window back up to the sky. Spock narrowed his eyes at the girl, who had to be one of the strangest beings he had ever met. There was nothing spoken, just Trila looking out the window her eyes on glowing planet far off in the distance. There was a clanking sound behind the two children; they both looked over in the direction of the sound. It was the door opening, all of the politicians and ambassadors exiting, Trila smiled when she saw her father. She ran to her father, he picked his tiny daughter up and looked over at Spock who was now accompanied by a grown Vulcan.

"I see you have made a friend." He said to his daughter.

"His name is Spock." She said with a smile on her round face.

"Yes, he is my son." The adult Vulcan says, looking at Trila and Uintial.

"Ah, the son of Sarek, well I have a feeling it is not the last time our children will see each other." Uintial said to Sarek. "Now let's go get that Baked Efriltat, hum." Trial clapped from excitement, and her and her father left, him caring her on his back.

"Good bye, Spock!" She said waving, they both exited the Vulcan High Command building, and the sound of both Trila and her father humming the Zinarilian national song faded in the distance.

"Zinarilian's seem to be strange." Spock said.

"Ah, yes but they are known to be the most trustworthy creatures in the universe". Sarek said to his son, young Spock did not understand what his father meant by his words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eight years later.**

Trila lay outside on her balcony, the Vulcan sunlight kissing her body. Her skin only coved by her Zinarilian undergarments, a strip of cloth over her breast and cloth shorts coving from her hips to the very top of her thighs. Her long dark smooth legs, laid spared out, her hands resting on her flat stomach. Trila had her eyes closed but the light was so strong it seemed to be penetrating her eye lids, her long dread locks draped over her face. She loved the hot star light, and could not help herself but to bask in its splendor.

But too much to her dismay there came a shadow that cased it's self over her body, blocking her sunlight. She knew who it was; he always had a habit of ruining her midday star bathing.

"Yes?" She asked as she peeked open her yellow eyes.

"You have studies to finish." He said his voice bland and calm.

"Aw…come on Spock just give me a few more moments." She said as she closed her eyes again, but she knew he was not having any of it.

"No, Trila you have to finish your quantum physics." He said coldly raising his eyebrow at her in his normal fashion.

"I know, I know!" Trila said as she opened her eyes and sat up.

"I only force you because I know you will not do it otherwise."

Spock said looking down at his female friend. Spock and Trila now had known each other for eight long years, and much to his surprise he had taken a liking to the Zinarilian woman, in many ways he saw her as a little sister even though they were the same age. Trila was the wild child, while Spock himself was the logical one, a testament that opposite attract. When they first met, Spock felt annoyed by her almost unexplainable kindness towards him, but once he got to know her he started to feel extremely over protective, since she was one of the only children that did to seem to mind that he was half human. She became his only friend, and since then they had not been apart for more than seventy two hours, Spock's father called Trila his son's shadow, while Trila's father called Spock his daughter's other half.

"I know…you do it because you care." Trila said as she grabbed her work and looked at him signaling him to sit next to her on the balcony, he complied. Spock always made sure that Trila would take care of her studies not because she was dumb and did not understand the rigorous Vulcan course work, but simply because she was extremely lazy…she was extremely intelligent but she let her laziness get the best of her. They worked on their studies in silence, silence was something that Trila could not stand but she knew that Spock would not speak to her until they were done, so she kept her lips shut they finished.

"So….the big day is coming soon." Trila said as she finished her studies, she glanced at him with a smile.

"Yes it is." He said, as he looked away from her.

"You seem nervous, don't worry, Spock you will do beautifully, there is no way the Vulcan Academy will turn you down." She said as she stood up, Spock did not say anything back to her words of encouragement.

"Where are going?" He asked.

"Inside to get something to eat, you want something?" She asked him as she walked in to her stone house.

"No." He replied, but he got up and fallowed her anyway, Trila walked over to a package that was sitting on a stone table.

"Another gift from your mother?"

"Yes, of course…I think she sent me some Earth food this time!" She said grabbing the package and shaking it.

"Hum… its heavy." She said as she opened the package and saw a strange round green object, a cutting device and a hologram chip from her mother, Trila played the hologram a small image of her mother showed up. The image of her mother, showed a Zinarilian female that looked much like her daughter but her hair was black instead of the brown that Trila had, and her eyes were a deep green.

"Hello darling! I sent you a fruit called a Watermelon; I thought you would like it. I have not seen you in person in so long and I really think you should come out to Earth to visit and if you decide to bring your friend Spock that I have heard so much about. Well I must go, oh and don't eat the green part of the melon only eat the red part…oh and watch out for the seeds. I love you Trila, talk to you soon." Her mother's hologram said, with a buzzing noise the image disappeared.

"Watermelon?" Trila said as she grabbed the round fruit and looked at it, she grabbed the knife and looked back confused at the green food.

"She said don't eat the green, but where is the red?" She asked.

"I'm sure you cut it open." Spock said.

"Oh!" She said as she stabbed in to it, trying to cut it, Spock kept his eyes on her heads feeling that she would slice one of her fingers off the knife coming close to her pointer finger. Spock grabbed the sharp object out of Trila's hand.

"I can do it!" She pouted; he said nothing to her as he finished cutting the melon.

"Umm…it smells good!" Trila said looking at the red juicy fruit.

"You want some?" She said grabbed a half and started to eat, Zinarilian's ate with their hands, having long nails that they used a cutting utensils, Trila grabbed pieces of the red fruit shoving it in her mouth.

"I guess I'll have some." Spock said, but unlike Trila he ate with Vulcan utensils.

"You like it?" She asked him.

"It's satisfactory, a bit too sweet for my taste." He said.

"Well, if you don't like it, then there is just more for me!" Trila said Zinarilian's were known for their huge appetites.

Trila had finished her half of the melon and now was working on Spock's left over half, the sound of her munching would annoy most Vulcan's but Spock was now accustom to how obnoxious she could be sometimes.

"Trila…" He said his voice in a tone that was rare for him.

"Hum?" She mumbled in between munches.

"May, I ask you a query?"

"You ask me a question? It's almost me asking you something all the time…ha…go ahead." She said as she finished the melon.

"…" Spock paused for a slight bit. "If I decide to go through with the Kolinahr ritual would you still be associated with me?" His words surprising Trila, she knew he was not the kind that would ask other's their opinions. Trila's face showed a trace of sadness.

"Spock…you are my only friend…no matter what you do I will always be a friend of mine…" She said looking at him with a half smile.

"A sister could never stop loving their brother." She said as she stroked his face this her thin hand, but it was not to say that Trila wanted him to purge all of his emotions because his half human side was her favorite side of him, but she supported him no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter is short.

Trila waited, nervously waiting and waiting for Spock to return from his meeting with the council….he promised her he would come and tell her the outcome…Trila was excited for him, but the waiting was killing her. There was the sound of the door opening, Trila jumped up from the table. She saw Spock entering her home, she ran over to him with huge smile on her face.

"So." She said her yellow eyes wide, Spock looked at her.

"Yes, I have been accepted." He said simply, Trila let out a squeak, as she grabbed Spock pulling him in to one of her tight hugs, but Spock's voice surprised her.

"But I declined." Trila broke the hug and looked at him with shock.

"What….why?"

"Because they told me that they were surprised I have achieved so much despite my disadvantage." Trila looked at him with confusion on her face.

"What disadvantage?"

"My human mother."

Trila raised her short eyebrow at his words, "Well, then you should have turned them down." She was proud that he stood up for his human heritage.

"But what are you going to do?" She asked as she tilted her head, Spock held back his words but then he spoke.

"I will be attending Starfleet Academy."

Trila's face flashed with sadness but she tried her best to hide it. "Oh good." She said as she turned from him.

"You are upset?" He said, he had known her for so long he could easily read her body language like the pages of a book.

"No…of course not…it's just." Trila started to speak, but she decided not to finish her thought.

"Has my news troubled you?" He inquired, rising his eye brow her actions seemed illogical to him

"We…have not been apart for more than a few days since we meet…and now you are going to be gone…it's just going to be hard I guess." Trila said her voice slightly cracking, tears forming in her yellow eyes, she tried not to cry but it was in vain. A tear ran down her face tickling her cheek as it dropped.

"I'm going to miss you, but…I'm proud of you as always." She added, her words sounded like something his mother would say to him. There was silence between them; the only sound was Trila slightly sobbing.

"There is a simple solution." He spoke.

"What?" She asked still having her back to him.

"You apply to Starfleet Academy, as well." His words make Trila chuckle lowly.

"Why do you laugh? It was not meant to be humorous."

"…Me in Starfleet that's funny, Spock you and I both know I'm not cut out for Starfleet." She said cleaning the tears from her face. Spock touched Trila's shoulder, "Why do you say such things? You sale yourself short, it's only logical to try…if you do not get accepted then you lose nothing."

_No but I will lose you…_Trila thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for the good reviews, enjoy!**

Trila thought to herself, his words echoing in her mind…she did sale herself short…she knew she had the ability but her only motivation was Spock himself, pushing her, forcing her to be her best….maybe it was because he cared or because he would not be seen with someone who was not an intellectual. Whatever his reason, Trila took his advice and applied for Starfleet, but she had very little faith…although for some reason she could not wait to hear back from them. Trila felt like she was going to be sick from the waiting, the thought that ran through her mind was what if she did not get accepted? She was going to lose the person that meant the most to her, just thinking about it made her stomach twist and turn. She could not take the waiting…..

"Trila, you have something here." He father said as he walked out on the balcony, where he found his daughter in her normal position on the balcony floor, with a book that her mother had sent her over her face; the title read, Comedy of Errors by a William Shakespeare.

"Trila, you have something here." He said again to here, Trila pulled the book off her face and looked up at her father, in his hand was a thin package.

"Is it from mother?" she asked as she sat up and took the package out of his hand.

"No, it's from Starfleet Academy." Hearing his words made Trila's heart jump in side her chest; her breathing was heavy, as she opened the package slowly.

There was a PADD, Trila was too frightened to play it she feared rejection. "Play it." He father whispered, Trila slowly reached her finger up and touched the play button. The screen light up displaying the Star Fleet Academy insignia, and then texted appeared, she gulped as she went to read it out loud.

"Dear, Trila We have recently received your application for Starfleet, as you know Starfleet Academy is one of the most prestigious academies in the world, and is highest in the world when it comes to space travel, science and engineering." Trila paused as she felt her mouth grow dry and pasty; she took a long deep breath, and continued reading the letter.

"We have reviewed your application…" Trila felt as if the wind was just knocked out of her, she could barely breathe; her eyes began to weld with tears.

"You….have been…….." Trila paused gain…

"ACCEPTED IN TO STARFLEET ACADAMY!!!" Trial screamed, she reached over to her father and hugged him tightly.

"Trila, I'm so proud!" He said to her as he held her tightly. "I'm sure your mother will be happy to know you soon will be on Earth with her."

"Spock! I have to go tell Spock." Trila said as she ran from the balcony, back in to the house, down the stairs, and out of the door. Trila ran as fast as she could happy that she would not have to lose her best friend, she would be with him, she had worried so much that she would lose him but now, now she knew that they were going to be together. Trila reached his home, banging on the door she felt as if she was going to burst with excitement. The door opened, and she saw his thin face, and his raised eye brow; as if he was going to ask her why she was banging on his door like she was out of her mind. As soon as the door was open all the away, Trila could not help herself, she grabbed Spock as tight as she could.

"Trila, is there a reason for your emotionally unsound actions?" Spock asked her wrinkling his eye brow at her.

"I GOT IN!" Trila yelled, with a huge smile on her face, her eyes watering she started to cry out of happiness.

"Well of course, it was expected for it is only logical that they would accept you." He said to her as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

**

Trila and Spock had just arrived on Earth, they both stepped off the transport ship, and Trila let a tiny gasp as soon as the San Francisco sunlight hit her eyes, the green grass and the view of the ocean in the distance.

"It's beautiful!" Trila said as she looked around.

"You are for the education and not for its beauty." Spock said her voice stern, as he looked at her out the corner of his eye, knowing Trila was easily distracted by nice weather.

"Yes, I know, I know." Trila said with a pout.

Spock, Trila and the other first year cadets got them self's all settled in to their home for the next four years or so, the campus was abuzz with excitement and many chances for students to meet others, but the one thing Trila was most excited about was the fact that her and Spock's dorm room where right across the hall from each other, although Spock believed it was too much of a coincidence and that Trila must have pulled some strings to make that happen; although Trila denied it completely.

The first day, Trila met her roommate a human female named Jenna, she seemed extremely friendly and like someone Trila would get along with.

"Hello, I'm Jenna." She said as she reached her hand out Trila.

"I'm Trila, nice to meet you." Trila said taking her hand, clasping it in a friendly hand shake.

"You're from planet Zinaril, right?" Jenna asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I am." Trila said as she unpacked some of her belongings. "What side of the room do you want?" Trila asked her new roommate.

"It does not really matter." Jenna said, with a positive tone of voice. "Oh, can I ask you something?" Trila nodded a yes. "Who is that handsome Vulcan I saw you with? Is he your boyfriend?"

Trila, paused as if she was thinking, handsome? She thought; then a smile came to her face.

"Oh you mean Spock? He's my best friend." Trila said as she opened her suitcase and pulled out some of her clothing.

"Is that all he is?" Jenna asked with raised eyebrow and a smile on her face.

"Ew, if you're asking if we are sexually involved, then the answerer is a huge no, I could not be with him in that way if my life depended on it." She said with a small chuckle in her voice.

"It must be nice to have a male friend like that." Jenna said to her.

"That is not common on Earth?"

"Oh, no it's common alright, but most times the friendship turns in to something more."

"Ah I see, it's not like that on Zinaril, it is highly common for females to have a male as their life friend, and vice versa. We use or life friend as a sort of template of what our spouse should be, so I will more than likely marry a Vulcan." Trila said, Jenna looked at her with an intrigued look on her face.

"Tell me more about your kind, I'm taking a Culture Class this semester and I think this would help." Jenna said as she sat on her sheet less bed, looking at Trila wanting to hear more about the Zinarilian race.

Trila smiled, "Well, ok…what do you want to know about?" Trila asked as she sat on her bed as well

"Um, what are your views on marriage, when do you get married?" Jenna asked her.

"That's in intrusting subject, we get married whenever we are ready, but before marriage it is normal to enjoy many sexual relationships."

"Lucky!" Jenna said as soon as she heard the last part.

"Why?"

"Well on Earth if you get with a lot of people, people look down upon that."

"Hum, intrusting." Trila mumbled, "Anything else you wanna know?" Trila asked her new roommate.

"Everything." Jenna said with a smile.

"Hum…well my home planet is very hot, but has one huge vast ocean." Trila paused and thought "Oh we are mostly carnivores because of are sharp canine teeth." Trila said as she smiled showing that all of her teeth besides her first four teeth, were all razor sharp canines. "Oh and we can stay under water for about 5 minutes, with no problem"

"Can I ask you a question?" Jenna asked.

"Sure."

"What are the dots for?" Jenna said notching that Trila had black dots from her temples and down to the top of her cheek bones; she also had them on the sides of her arms.

"Oh they are just markings that female Zinarilian's have, the markings show up after a Zinarilian female matures."

"Oh, intrusting can you mate with other species?" Jenna asked becoming interested with her new friend.

"Yes, we can but conserving would be hard because we have very narrow waists it is possible but it would be a high risk pregnancy, Zinarilian babies are much smaller than Human or Vulcan babies. We stay pretty small until about our twelfth year of life. Matter of fact when me and Spock first met he did not believe me when I told him we were the same age, to him I appeared to be seven when I was actually age ten." Trila added as she got up and started to unpack some more, Jenna knew having an alien room mate would help her a lot in her classes…

But all Trila could think was that she was happy she was with Spock.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for all the good reviews! This chapter is very short but the next one will be longer, enjoy!**

In the fallowing weeks, classes had started and Trila and Spock were in a normal routine of class and hours of studying afterwards. Since they had been in the Academy they had not been out to enjoy the extracurricular activities that the others would take part in, not because Trila did not want to but because she knew if she brought it up Spock would simply tell her no. And by this time Trila needed to go out and have some fun.

Trila walked out of her dorm room and across the hall way, she did not even bother knocking on his door; she just strolled right in. Spock was sitting at his desk of course studying intensely, completely concentrating; he did not even bother to acknowledge her presence in his room. Trila plopped down on his perfectly made bed, it was clear to see what side of the room belonged to him, everything was , completely in order, not one thing was out of place.

"What you doing?" She asked him, as she looked around his room noticing his roommate's side was extremely messy.

"Studying Biochemistry…as you should be doing." He said looking at her out the corner of his eye.

"Ha! I'll have you know I already studied!" Trila said with a smug look on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Really, that is cause for a celebration." Spock said sarcastically

"Yes, it is." Trila said as she walked over to him, hovering over his shoulder, she knew he hated that.

"Is there anything you needed?" He inquired, his voice sounding slight irritated with her, but Trila ignored his tone of voice.

"Hey lets go out tonight." Trila said as she leaned up against the wall, looking at his face she noticed a slight expression change he wrinkled his brow a bit.

"No."

"Spock…how long have we been here, three weeks? And we have not gone out once, come on live a little." Trila said.

"No, it would be illogical to waste time, that I could be using to farther my studies." He looked up at Trila only to find himself looking back at her pouting face.

"My answer is still no." He said as he finished his studying, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Ok! How about this, how about we go for research?" Trila said the wheels in her head spinning, Spock said nothing he just raised his eye brow at her a sign that he was interested in her new idea.

"Hear me out, we both don't really know all that much about forms of young human entertainment, we could go out and farther our knowledge of the human spices." Trila added knowing that she was on the right path; Spock's eyebrow was still raised but higher now. He looked at her narrowing his eyes; Trila looked back at him with a smile.

"It seems your logic is sound." Spock said as he stood to his feet, "We will go, but only to observe."

**

Trila thought it would be a good idea to go out, to club and enjoy the fun that Earth had to offer, but she was wrong, she had made a complete fool out of herself. At about 2 am, Spock and Trila where back at Starfleet Academy, Trila was babbling nonsense and being carried by Spock, since Trila could not walk or stand because she was so intoxicated. Spock had tried to warn her about consuming so much alcohol, but she did not listen. Neither of them knew how much alcohol a Zinarilian's body could take since drinking was not in their nature.

"Sp… Spock….wh…why is the hallway….spinning?" She mumbled as he carried her down the hall back to the dorms, he did not say anything to her, they reached her dorm room. Spock put Trila down, Trila rustled though her purse looking for her room key she found it at the very bottom of the bag. Swiped her key and as soon as the door opened, she fell face forward. Spock rolled his eyes and picked her up off the ground, holding her up.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She mumbled, and staggered in to the bath room she fell to her knees, her head in front of the toilet bowl, she felt so stupid and embarrassed. Spock stood outside the bathroom door, looking at Trila in her ridiculous state.

"Somehow saying that I told you so; does not do this situation justice." Spock said as looked at her with a smug look on his face, there was silence between them for a few moments.

"Spock…." Trila mumbled her voice sounding slighted.

"Are you finely going to admit that I was correct, and that going out was illogical decision?" Spock said as he looked over to Trila with a tiny smile growing in the corner of his mouth. His words made Trila feel even sicker, but she laughed at his words.

"No…I was gonna ask you if you could hold my hair while I puke."

"…Of course." Spock answered he walked towards her and held her brown dreadlocks up making sure they did not get in the way, as Trila vomited to the toilet bowl. There was a pause, and Trila coughed and spoke.

"You're a true friend….only a true friend would do th…" Trila spoke just before she passed out and smacked her head on the toilet. Spock picked Trila up and put her in bed, and he knew he was never going to let Trila consume alcohol ever again, not when he was around.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm so glad people like this, just let you know there is music in this one, P.S I don't own the lyrics.**

**Enjoy.**

It was quick for Trila to become accustomed to Earth culture. Trila became very popular around campus, known for her sunny personality and for her Zinarilian good looks, her Zinarilian figure resembling the figures from the 1950's American pinups, quickly caught the attention of human males. But most of her male acquaintance did not understand why she would rather be with Spock then them, but she found nothing more of a turn off then when someone would insult her dear Spock. She had kicked many men out of her room for that reason; she would not have any of it.

The thing Trila loved most about Earth as Human music; she especially favored music from the 20th and 21st Centuries. She found most of the music fun and care free, Trila was constantly singing and humming some old human songs, her follow cadets thought she was very strange to take a liking to music that was almost three hundred years, but she did not care.

"When you're feeling sad and low, we will take you where you gotta go Smiling, dancing, everything is free all you need is positivity. Colors of the world spice up your life! Every boy and every girl spice up your life! People of the world spice up your life!" Trila sag as she cleaned her dorm the music blasting, Trila danced around in her underwear, she heard a knock at the door, she was having too much fun to answer it. She knew it was not her roommate, who by this time became used to Trila's silly bubbly behavior.

"Slam it to the left if you're having a good time, shake it to the right if you know that you feel fine…Chicas to the front huh huh and go round, Slam it to the left if you're having a good time, Shake it to the right if you know that you feel fine, Chicas to the front huh huh Hi, see ya, hold tight!" Trila still danced around singing her back to the door, the door opened and Spock stood there with his eye brow raised at the sight of Trila dancing around in her undergarments. He knew that she would not notice his presence he took a seat at her desk and waited for her to notice that he was there.

"Slam it to the left if you're having a good time, shake it to the right if you know that you feel fine…Chicas to the front huh huh and go round, Slam it to the left if you're having a good time, Shake it to the right if you know that you feel fine, Chicas to the front huh huh! Hi, see ya, hold tight!" Trila sung, the song finely ended, she turned around and seeing Spock there made her jump.

"Holy shit! You could have knocked!" She said.

"I did but your music was too loud to hear it." He said, his lips up turned but not quite a smile…he almost never smiled.

"What did you want?" Trila said as she picked up her dirty clothes off the floor, music started playing again, but this song was not happy like the last one, this song was much louder and screaming, Spock tried to ignore the music.

"Turn down." Trila said turning the volume down, but it stilled played in the back ground.

"So what did you want?" Trila asked as she made her bed, "It's almost dinner time, will you be accompanying me

"Ok let me get dressed and we can go." Trila said as she rummaged around in her closet grabbing a black dress and black high heels, she got dressed and walked in to the bath room and applied some make up.

Spock looked at her curiously, "May I ask why you are applying cosmetics?" he asked.

"I'm meting Philip after dinner." She said, when she mentioned her boyfriend's name Spock narrowed his eyes, but he said nothing. Spock could not stand Philip and thought of him as an arrogant moron. He felt that Philip was using Trila for only one thing, the thought that Trila was being taking advantage of made him quite angry but he tried to hide it.

"Ok let us go!" Trila said as she walked from the bathroom, Spock noticed the Trila was taller; he looked down at her feet and at her shoes.

"Those look very painful." He said as they both walked to the door, the left the room and Trila looked over to him.

"Yes they are, but Philip likes it when I ware them...he says they make my legs look good." Spock let out a disapproving grunt at her words.

"You are willing to pain yourself just because some male?" He said.

"Spock, please be happy for me." Trila said back to his as they made their way to dinner, but Spock did not trust him.

**

It was late, and Trila returned back to Starfleet, her face a slight purple flush (because of her purple blood.) She giggled, as Philip put his hands on her hip. Her head buzzed from the alcohol, she knew she should not have drunk any but Philip insisted she did.

"Is your roommate home?" He whispered in her ear. "I don't know." She as they both stumbled down the hall to her room.

"I better get some sleep." Trila mumbled, but Philip's lips locked with hers, Trila mumbled and pulled her lips away from his.

"I really don't think this is a good time for this." Trila said to him, Spock sat in his room, at his desk studying the Romulan language, he heard Trila's voice across the hall at first he thought nothing of it, but then he heard Philips voice also.

"Come on, baby." Philip said as he pushed Trila against the wall, kissing her neck, his hands reaching up and pulling down the straps of her dress.

"No, I'm not joking." Trila said her voice being more annoyed with his persistence, Spock got up and walked towards the door, he opened it quietly peeking out.

"Philip, stop it….Stop it! Get off of me!" Trila said as she tried to push him off of her, but Zinarilian's were known for their speed not strength, Philip reached his hand up to the top of Trila's thigh, his hand creeping up.

"Stop it!" Trila yelled.

Spock had enough, he swing his door open and stepped out of his room. He reached his hand out and snatched Philip by the back of his shirt, pulling him of Trila.

"Get your hands off of her." Spock growled, as he stood in front of Trila, she peeked from behind him her face a violet blush, suddenly Philip's arm shot up and punched Spock in his mouth, busting his lip but Spock ignored the pain he grabbed Philip by the neck pushing him against the wall, chocking him. Philip coughed as he struggled to breathe.

"Spock, stop it!" Trila said as she reached her and up and grabbed Spock by the arm, Trila was happy it was one o'clock on a Friday night…if it would have been a school night people would have surely heard the commotion.

"Spock!" She yelled, Spock loosened his grip from Philips neck, Philip coughed painfully.

"I advice get out of here, or I'll have you arrested for attempted rape." Spock hissed, Philip looked up and glared at Trila, before stormed off down the hall way. Trila was still shocked her eyes brimmed with tears, Spock looked over to her he reached over and pulled the straps of her dress up.

"...thank you…." Trila mumbled, her eyes landed on his bleeding lip, green blood was dripping down his chin.

"Next time, I hope you listen to my guidance, I knew he was nothing but a male chauvinist." Spock said back to her in Zinarilian.

"Your lip..." Trila said as she reached her hand up to his face, Spock turned his head away. Trila opened the door to her room, "Let me take care of that for you." Trila said as she looked at him, she motioned for him to come in.

"No need." Spock said, but he entered her room anyway, Trila walked in to the bath room and ran a cloth under the sink, she rang the cloth out and then returned back in to the main room where Spock stood. Trila reached the cloth to his lip, dabbing the blood away.

"Thank you." Trila said again, suddenly Spock grabbed her hand and held on to it, he looked at her.

"I did only what was necessary, I did what I would have done for a sister…I was not going to let him take advantage of you." Spock said as he let her hand go slowly, Trila smiled sadly and hugged Spock tightly.

**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three years, since Spock and Trila first began their studies at Starfleet Academy; it only took Spock two and a half complete his studies, after words he decided to become a professor. Trila did not finish as fast as her friend did; she knew it was not in her ability to finish in two short years. She finished her schooling in three years, and just like Spock, Trila became an Instructor but she specialized in Exobiology. Trila's class was known for being a class to take if you wanted to be motivated, her classes were always filled. She was known for being one of the most personable professors in Starfleet. Every day in class she would arrive to class with a smile for her students, and always giving them a huge "Good Moring, Cadets!" Trila was the type of Professor who would enjoy a cup of coffee with her students, while discussing some of the class material. Whenever she was in her office she would leave her door open, as in invite to anyone who needed to talk to her. Trila kept her class intrusting, feeling that to truly motivate you must be intrusting.

Trila was almost always seen with Spock, seeing them together made the first year cadets think that since the two were friends their teaching styles might have been the same. They could not have been farther from the truth; Spock was seen as cold, and serious. He did not entertain his pupils, he did not make them laugh with slight jokes, and he was not seen as personable in the least bit. While there was laughter in Trila's Exobiology class, there was silence in Spock's, his student feared him always scared they would be called out for stupidly. They all talked about the comment's they received from Spock on their papers, all of them harsh and criticizing their prior knowledge. Spock's class size always dwindled as the semester went on. But Spock's knowledge was deep and fulfilling if you could understand it. There had been rumors floating around that Spock and Trila were romantically involved but Trila was fast to dismiss the thoughts, whenever she heard or was asked about it.

**

Spock stood at the podium at the head of the lecture hall, his eyes looking down reviewing the notes for his class.

"Hey!" he heard from the door, he glanced up and saw Trila walk in to the lecture hall she held two travel cups, Spock did not say anything to her, and he just nodded to acknowledge her presents.

"Hello! My favorite Vulcan." Trila said as she walked up to the podium. "I got a free drink when I went and got my coffee so I got you tea." Trila said as she handed the warm cup over to him.

"A kind gesture." Spock said as he took the cup from her, both Trila and Spock glanced toward the door noticing that students were now making their way in to the class room.

"Well, I'll see you for lunch." Trila said as she went to walk out of the class room, she walked past a group of male cadets who were entering, she gave them a kind smile as she left, they turned their heads looking at her backside.

"Man! I wanna sign up for her class." One of them said his eyes still on her bottom as she excited the hall.

"Cadet, I would advise you redirect your eyes." Spock said his voice stern, the cadets quickly turned around and made their way to their seats.

Spock began his linguistics class, giving notes for the most of the class period, near the end there was reading from the downloadable text book that was on the students PADD's. During this Spock expected silence, but there was the whisper from students, he looked up from his podium narrowing his eyes at the cadets that talked, he caught part of their conversation.

"Hottest professor?" One asked the other.

"That one's easy, Professor Trila, she's fucking hot…man I want a piece of her."

As soon as Spock heard that he glanced up raising his eyebrow. He really did not care to hear this conversation. He looked back down reviewing something on his PADD ignoring the students.

"Yeah she is, but you know she's banging Spock." As soon as he heard that Spock's head shot up, his face blushing slightly green, he wrinkled his brow. He could not believe someone had just said that…it was mortifying, Trila was like his little sister and being with her in that way would be like incest. Spock made a slight look of disgust.

"Class is dismissed." Spock said, a few moments before class was actually over, not wanting to hear another world from the perverted cadets. Most of the students all left the class fast, as to be expected but there were a few that stayed behind and asked questions. After all of the questions went answered Spock made his way to his office walking in his normally fast pace. He walked past one of the cadet's his arm brushing up against her, Spock glanced over and noticed it was Cadet Uhura, she smiled at him but he did not smile back, but he nodded slightly.

He came to his office, but he kept his office door open, Spock sat down at his desk and let out a very small sigh, as he realized he had to correct some exams.

"Hello, Spockie!" Trila said as she strolled in to his office, Spock cringed at the nickname.

"Trila, don't you have something to do?" He asked her as he looked from the exams he was correcting.

"Of course not." Trila said as sat in the chair that was facing him; she crossed her legs, her tight skirt stretching.

"Lunch?" She asked.

"I have to finish, correcting these." He stated

"Come on, you have all weekend to correct those." Trila said to him with a smile, but before he could answer there came a knock at his open office door.

Trila turned around as Spock looked up from his work, in the door way stood a young cadet.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'll just come back some other time." Said the cadet.

"No, it's ok, I was just leaving Cadet….." Trila said as she got up and walked towards the door.

"Uhura." The cadet said finishing Trila's words.

"Ah Cadet Uhura." Trila looked back over to Spock before she walked out of his office. "Lunch in a half hour." She said with a wink as she walked out of office.


	8. Chapter 8

Trila sat at their normal lunch spot, a small restaurant not far away from the campus; she sat in their usual booth. Waiting for him to get there, as she sipped her drink, she noticed his arrival; she waved to grab his attention.

"Late." She said as he sat down across from her.

"Yes, I apologize; my student had inquired about the some class martial."

"Ah was it that Cadet Uhura?" Trila said as she took another drink.

"Yes, she is an exceptional student."

"She is beautiful as well." Trila said as she looked down at her menu even though she knew what she wanted. Spock looked up at her.

"That is irrelevant; her appearance has nothing to do with her educational performance." He said.

"I know."

"Then why state it?"

"No reason." Trila said with a very slight smile on her face, as she looked away she knew something that he did not, and having that feeling was rare for Trila.

Trila was a genius in her own right, but she would be the first to say that she could not compare to Spock's mind. But one thing Spock lacked was the ability to notice the extremely obvious; he looked for logic in everything, even in things that lacked a logical explanation. Hiding emotions from a Zinarilian was almost impossible; Trila had a strange feeling about that Cadet Uhura.

"Spock, I don't think your prized student likes me very much." Trila said as both of them walked down the hall, as they passed a group of Cadets, Trila noticed that Uhura narrowed her eyes at her.

"That would be very unlikely." He said, as he glanced back at the group of Cadets.

"Spock, us Zinarilian's can read emotions….I know she does not like me." Trila said, feeling slightly annoyed with the situation, she could not figure out why a Cadet she had never had in class would dislike her.

"Maybe she finds your personality over powering."

"So you are calling me annoying?" Trila grunted.

"I did not say that."

"Is that what you think of me?" Trila said her voice growing more and more defensive.

"I said no such thing, I simply stated that you command attention and from what I know about human females they seem to dislike other females that have strong personalities…and that gain attention. "

"I don't gain attention." Trila huffed.

"From the male Cadet's you do."

"No, that's not it! All of my students like me, male or female."Trila said sounding more and more bothered by the situation. "It's just her….I don't like it."

"May I ask a question?" Spock asked as they made their way to his office.

"Sure."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you care?" He asked her raising his eyebrow, his question made Trila feel immature for a moment, why should she care if a little Cadet did not care for her? Trila thought for a moment, and then spoke.

"Because I enjoy being adored by the student body." Trila said, she could tell that Spock did not understand.

"But I know one damn thing, I'm gonna find out what her problem is." Trila said, knowing that if she did not figure it out it would bother her….but she already had a hunch of why….


	9. Chapter 9

Trila noticed interesting things about Uhura; she sat in the very front of the lecture hall when she was in Spock's class. She was almost always in his office during his office hours, Trila would walk down to his office when she was bored just to talk with him, but would find that he was with company and that company was almost always Uhura, both of them talking about class material. Trila knew she should feel threatened by this new female presence in Spock's life, but she was not; she felt interested. She wanted to know what this was about. It could have just been that Uhura was Spock's best student, and that Uhura just did not like Trila….but Trila knew there was more…and but Trila soon figured it out.

Finally Trila had a chance to bother Spock during his office hours; she felt at home in his bland office, Trila sat in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"I'm surprised." Trila said, as she looked at his desk that was clean and orderly, there was only one personal item on it; a photo in a frame of Spock and her, a photo was from her Zinarilian female coming of age ceremony.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because there is no Uhura today." She said as she reached over and grabbed the photo from his desk.

"She asked about that photo." He said to Trila who still had the photo in her hand.

"She did?"

"Yes, it was strange." He said, Trila glanced up at him interested to know what he was talking about.

"Why…."

"When she saw it, she appeared to show sadness."

Something smacked Trila like a ton of bricks, she felt so stupid she finally knew why Uhura did not like her. It was so simple she could not believe she did not see it; Trila placed the photo back on his desk and got up.

"I'll see you later; I have some stuff to take care of." Trila said as she walked out of his office, he said nothing to her knowing that now he could finish some of his grading….Trila left his office and then checked the student directory.

"Locate Cadet Uhura." She said in to the directory, "Linguistics lab…" Trila mumbled to herself, as she went on her way to the Lab, she thought as she walked down the halls, she could not believe that she should have seen. It was so simple…Trila reached the lab and waved her hand in front of the door and it slid open, she looked around scanning the lab with her eyes trying to locate Uhura. But just as she was going to get her attention a voice entered her ear.

"Ah Professor Trila, you're looking lovely today." Said a young male voice.

"Now Cadet Kirk, you know flattery will not get you a high score on your test." Trila spoke back; she looked at her young handsome student with a smile. "But trying could not hurt." She added, as she walked past him.

She walked over to Uhura, who was busy translating signals from other planets, Trila felt a lump in her throat but she pushed past it and spoke up.

"Cadet Uhura." Trila's voice frightened the young cadet, she almost jumped out of her seat, and she turned around and seemed shocked to see Professor Trila looking down at her.

"Yes…?" She asked her voice shaky.

"I hate to bother you but I would like a word with you in my office." Trila said to her, Trila studied Uhura's face and could tell that she was somewhat nervous.

"Sure…" Uhura mumbled as she removed her earpiece and fallowed Trila, down the halls in silence then tension between them could be cut with a knife, the only noise was the sound of their boots on the marble floor.

"Here we are." Trila said as she opened the door to her office, she walked in and Uhura fallowed.

"Have a set." Trila said as she looked to the chair on the other side of her desk, Uhura slowly sat down, still looking nervous and uncomfortable, she looked around Trila's office and it was an extreme contrast between Spock's office and Trila's. Trila's office was a clutter with stacks of notes on her desk, and multiple trinkets, her desk also had the same exact photo that Spock had.

"Cadet Uhura, I have been noticing that you don't really seem to like me, know is there a reason for that?" Trila said, still watching Uhura's face, Uhura swallowed hard and then spoke.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

Trila narrowed her eyes at the cadet, "Uhura…Zinarilian have the ability to read emotion, and I'm reading that you are lying. " Her words surprising, Uhura looked away from her almost in shame, she sighed and begin to speak.

"My recent actions are not how I normally act…I'm sorry for my actions and I assure you that it is nothing more than a childish crush…and I promise I will back off ." Uhura said, but her words were interrupted by a slight chuckle, Uhura looked up only to find Trila with a smile on her face.

"I knew it; you think Spock and I are romantically involved?" Trila said

"Well…that's what the rumors are…"Uhura mumbled as she looked over and the photo, of Spock and Trila, Trila noticed her eyes on it.

"You know that photo was taken at my coming of age ceremony, called Matiyal. The ceremony can only take place one a Zinarilian has found her closest friend and that friendship has to be nothing more than that…only then can a Zinarilian become an adult, so you see me and Spock are extremely close and I understand that to humans it might seem a bit odd to only be platonic, but that is all it is. He is simply my best friend." Trila said leaning back in her office chair, she looked up and saw that Uhura was looking at her with a very slight astonished look on her face.

"So go ahead and like him, you have not been the first cadet to fall for Spock's genius, but you have been the only one that he has ever talked about." Trila said as she glanced back at the photo and then back to Uhura.

"He talked about me?" She asked her face showing a slight smile.

"Yes he has, he says you a quite brilliant and that you are his praised student." Trila said as she stood up, Uhura did the same.

"Oh…"

"You should be flattered." Trila said as she walked to the door, Uhura walked next to her.

"Instructor Trila, may I ask a favor of you?" Uhura suddenly spoke, her words stopped Trila in mid walk, and she looked over at the young cadet.

"Sure." Trila said with a wide smile on her face, showing the long rows of her sharp canine teeth. Uhura looked away as thought she was gathering her words.

"Can you please not tell him…?"

"Oh no, I would not tell him that, your secret is safe with me." Trila said with a smile and a wink.

"Thank you so much." Uhura said with a nod as she left Trila's office, Trila walked back over to her desk and looked back over to the photo that was on her desk.

"Hum…to bad relationships with cadets and instructors are not allowed…she and he would make a good couple." Trila said to herself.

"Who might you be talking about?" The sound of Spock's voice surprised her; she almost jumped out of her chair, she was happy she had not say his name. She looked up at her door and saw him standing her door way, looking at her with his eye brow raised.

"No one." Trila said to him, he looked back at her narrowing his eyes.

"It's getting late and its Friday." He said, Trila looked over at the time and saw that it was almost five o'clock. Trila looked back at him and cocked her head to the side; she had no clue of what he was talking about.

"The seminar on alternate universe theory's, you said you would accompany me."

Trila almost gasped, she had forgotten completely, "Oh shit!" Trila said as she swiftly got up and grabbed her purse. "I have to change real quick." She said, to him he rolled his eyes at her; Trila shut her door and locking it.

"Trila, you do not need to change, your appearance is not important at a seminar." He said to her, as their pace quickened as they walked down the hall.

"I'm not going to take that long; I just want to get out of this boring grey uniform." Trila said, as they made their way to her apartment. Spock sighed and went along with it, he knew Trila was not going to take a no for an answer.

**

They both entered Trila's apartment, and just like her office, highly decorated. Whimsically beautiful, completely different from Spock's apartment that was white and baron, but Zinarilian almost always had a taste for beauty and being surrounded by it. There was a vibe of soulfulness about her living quarters, decorated with reds and purples.

"Ok, I'm just gonna change. Oh! Do you remember your promise you made me?" Trila asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I did not promise anything.

"Yes you did! You promised me that if I went with you to this seminar, we would go out for drinks after." Trila said as she walked down the narrow hall way to her bed room, opening her closet pulling out a tasteful black dress.

"I did no such thing." Spock said from in the living room, "Oh well when I asked you did not say no so there, we are going." Trila said as she got undressed and slipped on the dress, and grabbed a pair of black pumps and put them on. She heard Spock sigh in protest, "Ok, I'm ready." She said as she stepped out from her room. Spock let out a disapproving grunt at her outfit for the night.

"Oh what now?" Trila asked.

"We are going to a seminar, not to a party." He said shaking his head at her.

"It's tasteful, and we are going to the bar after wards so it's perfect." She said walking to the door.

"I never confirmed that I would be going to the bar." He said to her, Trila turned around with a sad look on her face.

"Spock…please…" She pouted.

"Fine, but we are not going to be there long."

**

Trila and Spock had finished the seminar on alternate reality theory's and had been debating about the possibility of alternate reality's and time travel since they had gotten to the bar.

"Your explanation is not logically sound." Spock said to her.

"No simply going back in time would cause a grandfather paradox, thus negating the traveler's existence in the first place." Trila said before she took another drink of her wine.

"Well it simply depends on the situation, if one goes back in time an murders their own father before the latter meets his mother, thus causing the traveler to have never been born, thus this would imply that he could not go back in time at all and this would directly imply that the father was still alive, thus the traveler was conceived in order to go back in time and kill their own father, Thus each possibility seems to imply its own negation a type of logical paradox. In that situation yes a paradox would be created, but if one was to travel back in time and affect something that did not affect their earlier self there would be no reason to assume a paradox would be created." Spock said, Trila grunted at his words.

"Well now all of that is just theory, now it seems we will never know now will we." Trila said sipping again on her wine.

"It is possible that you are right, and possible that you might be wrong."

"Spock, you know that speculation is miles away from truth." Trila said as she finished her glass of wine.

"Yes you are right." Spock said as he stood up, knowing that they had been out for way to long.

"Let's go." He said.

"But…I wanna another glass." She whined, but she knew pock was not having any of it; she slowly got out of her chair and they left the bar that was becoming more and more crowed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, I have been really busy.**

Next Day.

Trila had just finished teaching her first class of the day; she walked down the halls of Star Fleet Academy, the bottom of her boots making a squeaking noise on the ground. Trila held her notes for her next class in hand on her PADD. She had so much work to finish, she had to grade three classes worth of midterms later on that day, but she always had time to bother her favorite Vulcan. She quickly knocked on his office door not waiting for an answer she pulled the door open. He was sitting at his desk reading something.

"What do you need?" He said not looking up to see who it was, he knew Trila was the only person to barge in to his office.

"How long till your next class?" She asked with a smile on her face, Spock looked over at the clock that was on his office wall.

"Half hour, what do you want?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"Want to go get-"Trila's words paused, and a strange look came upon her face she reached up and touched her chest. Spock noticed her strange behavior; he got out from his desk and walked over to her.

"Trila?" He asked, his face puzzled, Trila looked up at him her eyes showing worry.

"Sorry…I felt strange for a moment." Trila said trying to shake the feeling she had just had. "Well as I was saying do you want to come with me to get coffee?"

"Sure." Spock answered back, they both went on their way, and Spock noticed that Trila still had a worried look.

"What do you suppose it was?" He asked has they walked down the halls, he kept his hands behind himself as they walked, before Trila could speak up she heard someone call her voice, Spock and Trila looked behind them self's. It was Starfleet council member Horden, both Spock and Trila stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" Trila asked looking at the council member with a perplexed look on her face, Trila glanced over to Spock.

"I need to see you in my office." They said to her, Trila looked far more concerned now.

"Of course, Spock I'll catch up with you later." Trila said Spock nodded; Trila went with Council men Horden. Trila walked in silence down the hall, they came to the large office.

"Please come in." Horden said, Trila fallowed him in.

"Is there a problem Mr. Horden?" Trila asked, as she tried to figure out what this could be about.

"Please sit down." He said to her, Trila took a set in the chair that faced his desk.

"…What's going on?" Something told her that something was not right.

"Lieutenant Commander Trila, I'm sorry to tell you that…" He paused for a moment, but continued. "Your mother has been murdered." He said, Trila sat there just looking at him she was in such a state of shock that she did not show any emotion.

"What?" She mumbled, she could not believe….what he had just told her.

**

Spock glanced over to his clock, that was on his office wall it was almost six o'clock and he had not seen Trila since her was called for a meeting with Council member Horden. Spock grabbed his PADD, and decided to go looking for her. It was out of her character to not walk with him while they both went to the rest of their classes, she did not even met him for lunch, and it was pushing dinner time. Spock walked to the first Directory computer he saw.

"Computer, locate Lieutenant Commander Trila." He said, as he stood with his hands behind his back.

"Lieutenant Commander Trila, is in graduate apartments; apartment 120." Spock suspected that she would be in her quarters. He walked outside, the California sun hitting his face; he walked towards the apartment building that they shared. He walked up the stairs and towards her apartment door, he went to knock on her door but he noticed that the door was slightly cracked open. He pushed the door open, he saw Trila sitting on her couch hunched over holding a photo album. Spock looked at her curiously; he entered her apartment, and shut the door behind him.

"Trila?" He asked walking closer to her; he hesitated for some reason he knew something was wrong, Spock noticed things out of place, photos that hung on Trila's wall were knocked over on the floor, her trinkets knocked over as well; it looked like a tornado had tore through her apartment. Spock stood still for a moment his eyes catching small purple stains on her white carpet; he noticed that her hall way mirror was shattered. The dots of led all the way back in to the living room and towards the couch that Trila sat on. Spock swiftly walked over to her, her right hand was bleeding.

"Trila!" Spock said as he knelled in front of her to her, his eyes looking at the photo album, Trila was starring at a photo of her and her mother, Spock looked up at Trila's face; there was a stream of tears rolling off her cheeks.

"Trila." Spock said again this time reaching his hands up and grabbing her by her shoulders, shaking her.

"What happened?" his words knocked Trila from her gaze, she looked at him her eyes wide, she started to sob, she dropped the photo album and slid off the couch and on to the floor.

"Trila what happened?" He asked again.

"My….my…my mother was….." She could not speak, her sobs causing splits in her words. "Someone killed my mother…." Trila crocked.

Spock was shocked but he stayed silent, he picked Trila off of the floor and sat her back on the couch, she was crying so had she was almost shaking. Spock walked in to Trila's bath room and grabbed a cloth and he ran it under water, he returned back in to the living room. He knew she needed him to be strong for her. Spock sat down next to Trila on the couch; she took Trila's right hand and cleared the blood from it, showing deep gashes on her hands. Spock wrapped Trila's hand with the cloth and applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

"…She was killed….by and ….anti-federation anarchist." Trila said as she broke the silence between them. "She was in the wrong place at the wrong time…Trila mumbled as she wiped the tears from her face. "She was coming to work early…and they shot the first federation worker they saw…she bled to death on the side walk…." Trila mumbled as she laid her head in Spock's lap. Spock just looked down at her, she trembled as she cried, and Spock let her cry not saying a word. He knew that his cold logic would not help.

**

Trila fell asleep her head on Spock's lap as she had done many times when she was a child, her body weak from crying. When she was young Trila remembered curling up next to Spock on a couch, as he read a book, she would lay her head on his lap, falling peacefully in to sleep. She was happy whenever she was around him, even though she slept, she felt safe and watched over. He would never wake her, he let her rest…he remembered those peaceful Vulcan days sitting on the balcony the Vulcan air warming his face. Trila would always mumble as dreamed, and Spock would look down at her pulling his eyes from the pages of his book, the corners of his lips would become up turned causing the slightest smile when he saw how serene she was.

**

Spock's eyes slowly opened, he looked around his eyes noticing the surroundings as Trila's apartments, the automatic lights had came on, Spock glanced out of the window the sun had set. His lap felt warm, he looked down and saw Trila was still asleep her head resting on his legs, her arm dangling off of the coach the gashes on her hand scabbed over. Spock slowly reached his hands under Trila's sleeping body; he lifted her up caring her in his arms, to her bed room. He slowly placed Trila down on her bed; he pulled the bed covers over her. He stroked her face with the back of his hand, Trila mumbled. Spock went to turn away but something grabbed his hand, Spock looked down only to see Trila's small hand gripping his.

"Don't…don't leave me." Trila said, Spock looked down at her and nodded Spock lay on the bed next to Trila, there was silence in the dark room.

"Trila…" Spock said his voice not above a whisper.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry." He said to her.

"…me too." She replied, as she rolled over, the only sound was the faint noise of Trila sobbing.

Spock had stayed a night with Trila before; it was common for Zinarilian's to sleep in the same bed as their closest friend. Each time they stayed with each other the night was filled with discussion, mostly Trila would talk to Spock about anything and everything on her mind because she knew Spock would listen. But this night was nothing like that, there was no silly conversation, no talk about theories of the universe….there was nothing but silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Spock awoke but there was no Trila lying beside him. Spock got up and walked out of the bedroom, he peeked in to the living room but he did not see her. He glanced over to the glass balcony door, Trila stood on her balcony she was not dressed in her normal Instructor grey uniform, but instead she was dressed in Zinarilian clothes. Spock walked towards the balcony and stepped out and stood beside her. Trila did not look at him; she just kept her eyes on the sky.

"I'm leaving Starfleet… today..." Trila said, her voice cracked with sadness, Spock turned his head toward her.

"What did you just say?"

"….I have to go back home….to carry on the family name." Trila said, Zinarilian women had the responsibly of carrying on the family. "My parents were planning on having another daughter…so if something was to happen to me the family name would be safe, but now it's just me. I have an obligation to my people." Trila said as she looked over to him.

"You are going to forsake everything you have done?"

"Home is where I need to be, I talked to the Council and they told me that if I ever feel that I'm ready to return to Starfleet, that there will be a place for me here." Trila said as she went to walk past Spock, but he grabbed her by her tiny wrist. Trila looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"I know I'm not the one to tell you what the right decision is but I want to tell you…that I support you no matter what…but…" He spoke, avoiding looking in to her eyes.

"But what…?"

"I will…think of you often."

Spock took Trila to the transport ship, later on that day. The trip was silent, Trila felt that it would be too painful speak about the good times. Trila looked at the campus that she loved so much, the cool San Francisco air on her face, she remembered the first time she saw ocean. She was taken back by the beauty of Earth; she fell in love with the planet. She did not want to leave…but more than anything she did not want to leave Spock, she did not want to believe the fact that she might not see him again. They had both been set for duty aboard the U.S.S Enterprise for its maiden voyage, she knew he would be leaving Earth soon…..

The transport ship stood there it was ominous, Trila let out a small sigh…it was time for her to leave…she was going throw away her love for science, she was leaving the planet she fell in love with, and she was leaving the only person that would ever know all about her.

"This is….it." Trila croaked.

"Are you sure you do not want to take the rest of your things with you?" Spock asked.

"No its fine…I will just have them shipped later." Trila mumbled as she looked down at the ground, Trila could not help but to cry, while Spock keep a stone face. Trila grabbed Spock pulling him in to a tight hug.

"I have to keep telling myself that what I'm doing is….for the good of my family and something my mother would have wanted." Trila sobbed, as she held on to him. Spock did not say anything, he did not even look at her, and he knew his human emotions would get the best of him if he did. He had so many things to say to her. He could have told her how much she meant to him, how much he would miss her….but he could not say anything. The sound of her sobs pulled at his heart, he had never felt such an emotion. Trila released him from her hug slowly, clearing the tears from her face.

"I will never love another man as much as I have loved you, the brother I never had…." Trila said to him as she tried to force a smile.

"I must say that I feel the same emotions for you." Spock said quietly, Trila was happy to hear his words she thought that the Vulcan side would keep him from telling her how he cared for her, Trila gave Spock a tiny kiss on his cheek and with that she turned and started to boarding the ship.

"Trila." Spock said, Trila turned around and looked at him, tears once again building in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Live long and prosper." He said as he gave her the Vulcan salute, Trila gave him a sad smile; and she turned again but this time she did not look back.

***

The only words that kept playing in Trila's mind were the lyrics to a musical she heard of while she was Earth.

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows._

_Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play_

_The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you._

_The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die without you_.

She did want to leave…

**A/N: Don't worry it's not over.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Might have some typos because I finished this chapter at 2:00AM, well I hope you enjoy :3**

After Trila left, Spock felt like he had to occupy himself with something to get everything off of his mind. Spock went back to his office, he sat at his desk and tried to correct some midterms, but his mind was a stir. She had just left but he felt like she had taken a piece of him with her, he tried to shake the feeling that he had but to no avail. He glanced over to the photo of him and her that was on his desk; he picked up the photograph and looked at it. Trila looked so excited, he remembered that day… Trila could not have been happier. Spock wrinkled his brow, he pulled open a drawer that was on his desk and he placed photograph in it, he could not bear to look at her.

Spock kept forgetting that Trila was no longer with him, the first two day were particularly hard. He had grown accustomed to her barging in to his office for no reason at all. He was used to getting coffee with her, and going out to lunch with her at their favorite restaurant. He even came to her office the day after she left, expecting to open her office door and see her at her desk, but there was no Trila. There was only a room that her office was…but her name plate was still on the door. It was only logical for Spock to remove it, but he had the urge to keep it.

**

Trila was back on Zinaril, her father moved back to the home plant after his wife death, in preparation for his wife's funeral. Trila forgot how hot the planet was, she had grown too used to Earth, and the San Francisco air. Being back on Zinaril was bitter…she loved her home but she loved Earth more.

"Trila." Her father called out to her, he found his daughter sitting in her room gazing out of the window.

"Yes, father." Trila said but she did not look in his direction, she kept her eyes on the glass, her father stepped forward and sat down next to her. She turned her had towards him, but she did not look at him she looked down at her lap.

"Trila, it has been hard for both of us but you know your mother would not want you to be so deep in sorrow. She would want you to smile, and remember her for who she was." He said as he took his daughter's hand, Trila smiled slightly, she knew he was right.

"No amount of mourning will bring her back, so live in remembrance of her…you know you don't have to do this." Her father said to her his voice a soft whisper.

"I know….but I must carry on the family name…it's my duty as a daughter." Trila said; she knew she did not want to marry someone she had never met nor have children with him.

"I'm honored that you care for family so strongly, but no amount of duty will cause you to bare children for anyone else's sake, you must want them." Her father said as he stud up, Zinarilian women could not create children unless they were mentally ready, but Trila thought she could push pass all of the sadness and do what she felt was necessary.

" I understand, but it is needed." Trila said as she stud next to her father.

"If you feel so strongly about it then I have chosen the right suitor for you."

"Is he a Vulcan?" Trila asked, knowing that since her life friend was of the Vulcan race she would prefer a mate of the same, she was used to Vulcan's, how Vulcan men acted made her feel comforted and no matter who her matte would be, he would remind her of Spock.

Her father let out a small laugh, "Trila, if you married a Vulcan you would not carry on the family name, now would you?" Trila realized he was right, and with his words she knew her mate was Zinarilian.

"You shall meet him later on today." Hearing her father's words made her worry….

***

Spock sat in his office as he worked; he paused and leaned back in his chair. He let out a sigh, and closed his eyes. It had been so drab since Trila left, he felt like he took her for granted he did not realize how much she bighted up his days.

There was a beep coming from his PADD, Spock raised his eyebrow and picked it up. There was a voice message from Trila he opened it, he heard her voice.

"Hello Spock! I know I have not been gone for that long but I must say that I feel completely lost without you…I miss you more than words can say, I was going to sent you a video message request but I think seeing you would make me pretty sad. Well…I meet my future husband and let me tell you he's nothing to write home about, he is very dim and he lacks the intellectual power that I am used to…he also has the personality of a small rock. He is pretty boring, but I guess he makes up for that by being so sweet."

Spock let out a chuckle at her last sentence.

"I guess it is strange to me, because I have been so disconnected from Zinarilian culture, and to me all Zinarilian men seem to reminded me of my father, but I guess I must push past all of that. I'm getting married in only a week; everything seems to be going so fast." There was a pause, in Trila's speaking.

" All I can say is that whenever I imaged my wedding day I pictured that you would be there. Oh, look at me I'm rambling on….thank goodness I decided not to write this on paper or it would be wet because I'm starting to cry." Trila said her voice cracking as she sobbed.

"Sorry to end this in sadness, but I know if I keep speaking I will get more and more depressed. Well I will talk to you again soon….Spock…I…I wish you could be here for my wedding….I miss you."

The voice message ended and Spock sat at his desk holding his PADD, he ever realized how much he meant to her Spock tried to push past his thoughts and tried to work, but as soon as he did there was a knock at his office door.

"Come in." He said, not looking up, the door opened and in walked Uhura.

"Commander Spock."

"Yes Cadet Uhura? What might you need?" he asked as he looked up from his work.

"Actually I just had a question about the pronunciation of a few words in Romulan." Uhura said as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Yes, go ahead."

"Well, the pronunciation of-" Uhura paused, as her eyes landed on the spot where the photo was.

"Your photo is gone." Uhura said thinking out loud; Spock raised his eye brow at her, he was surprised she noticed.

"You have a sharp eye cadet." Spock said his voice sounding surprisingly bitter. Uhura looked at him, she was shocked by his tone of voice, but she felt compassion for him. The whole campus was a roar with rumors about why Instructor Trila had left Starfleet but Uhura knew that Spock was troubled about Trila leaving. Uhura let out a sigh, and once again she spoke before she thought.

"Do you want to go and get some coffee?" She felt that he needed it, Spock looked at her his face surprised, and he could not believe that she had asked him that. It was true, he was starting to feel slightly lonely since Trila had left, and it seemed that everyone could see it.

"I would like that." He said as he stood up, Uhura looked up at him…her heart fluttered, she did not think there was any chance of him saying yes, but she was happily proved wrong….


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry might have some typos XD enjoy.**

**4 months later.**

Spock and Trila kept in close touch with each other, the talked almost every single day. It seemed thing where becoming easier for the both of them, a few days after Trila's wedding she sent Spock one of the wedding photos. In the photo Trila looked particular beautiful dressed in traditional a red Zinarilian wedding dress, although she looked happy Spock could tell that there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. Eventually Spock returned the old photo of him and her back to its original spot on his desk. Trila demanded that he keep her wedding photo on his office desk as well.

--

Trila was now settled in her new life, but not comfortably. Her husband, Yermait was trying as hard as he could to make Trila comfortable around him, but she still seemed a bit distant. Although Trila felt some kind of feelings for him but she was not sure what it was. It was strange to Trila, whenever she looked at her husband she could not help to think that her husband was supposed to be Vulcan, things had not happened like they should have. Trila had done all of this too carry on her family name, but just as her father said she was not able to conceive, not because she could not physically but because she was mentally and emotionally ready. Trila was starting to think she was not as mentally strong as she thought she once was. But Trila was now convinced she would make this relationship work one way or another…..no matter what it took.

--

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Trila heard, she looked over to her table it was her PADD, even though she did not need it anymore she still kept it to keep in contact with Spock, he was sending her a video message request she accepted; of course.

"Hello, darling!" She said as soon as she saw his face on her screen, Spock just nodded.

"What's wrong?" Trila said noticing his facial expression.

"A Cadet passed the Kobayashi Maru test, today…" He said his voice sour, Trila's face turned to surprise.

"Oh really whoever it is must be smarter then you." Trila teased, letting out a laugh after her words, Spock narrowed his eyes at Trila.

"You know what this means don't you?" Spock said; as he leaned back in his office chair, Spock did not give Trila the change to say anything back to him.

"He cheated." He said.

"Oh come on Spockie, how do you know that?" Trila said, knowing that Spock felt threaded by this person who beat his test.

"The test is unbeatable."

"Well, he beat this system."

"You know that is impossible." Spock said, Trila looked at him and sighed, she knew he would not let this situation go.

"Who was it?" She asked him.

"James T. Kirk." Spock said with displeasure in his voice.

"Kirk! He is a sweet heart; I always loved having him in my class." Trila said with a smile on her face.

"I called a council to settle this matter." When Spock said that Trila knew he was serious. "Cheating breaks the code of conduct at Starfleet, and is cause for expulsion." Trila let out a sigh.

"Spock…don't…he's really a good kid." Trila said.

"He broke the code of conduct." Spock said simply showing no emotion, Trila let out another sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Why do I even try?" Trila said as she stood up from the table to go grab something.

"What are you wearing?" Spock asked, once he saw what she was dressed in, Trila noticed she was wearing her Zinarilian lingerie, which was almost nothing.

"I'm going to make my relationship work no matter what." Trila said, Spock made a face once he realized what she meant.

"So you are going to force yourself? That is the sign that you are not ready." Spock said, trying to give Trila the advice but he went about it the wring day.

"Why can't you be happy for me?"

"I can't be happy for you if you are unhappy...that would be illogical."

"Spoken like a true Vulcan." Trila said her words slight with annoyance.

"What do you mean by that?" Spock said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing, I have to go; let me know how this council goes." Trila said to him, a little irritated with his words of wisdom…because she knew he was right.

"I will." He said, and with that their conversation was over.

**

Trila let out a slight moan, as Yermait kissed her on the neck. He passionately locked lips with her, Trila was finally starting to warm up to him. Trila ran her fingers through, his thick black dread locks.

Suddenly Trila pulled away from him, she felt shock but she did not know why she felt that way. It felt as if she was feeling someone else emotions. Trila reached out her had to her PADD that was sitting on her night stand, she did not know why she reached for it, but right when her fingers met the screen she got a message.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Yermait asked her, but Trila said nothing she grabbed her pad and read the message out loud.

"Star Fleet has received a distress call from Vulcan, with our primary fleet Laurentian system we have been sent out to handle a rescue mission. I am sure it is nothing to worry about, but I thought I would let you know none the less. Try not to worry. Spock." Trila looked away and she felt something was utterly wrong; she could not shake the feeling.

"I'm sure he will be fine." Yermait said.

"I hope so…but something is not right…with this." Trila said, she was to bothered to continue with her husband.

**

Trila had sent Spock a message back, but she did not get a reply of course he was more than likely extremely busy. Trila felt jealous, she wanted to be on the Enterprise with him, and she wanted to put all of her Star Fleet training to work.

Trila stood on the balcony, looking at planet Vulcan…but she noticed something.

"My second home…I wonder what's going on up there, probably an qua-" Suddenly Trila's voice was cut short by the most horrifying thing that she had ever seen, the planet pulsed, and then was sucked out of existence, as if it was falling in to its self.

Trila felt like she had been hit in the chest, she collapsed, holding her chest. She let out an earsplitting scream, Yermait ran out of the house to find his wife hyperventilating.

What happened?" He said as he ran over to her and lifted her off the ground, Trila did not speak…her heart felt as if it was breaking; all she could do was cry.

"Trila…Trila! What happened?"

"It was there….Vulcan….it was…..there and now….it's gone….all of those Vulcans…oh my…Spock...." Trila choked then she paused and her eyes widened, she covered her mouth. Yermait looked up at the sky, and sure enough the planet Vulcan was gone.

"Spock! He was on Vulcan!" Trila screamed, her husband grabbed her and shock her. "Trila! Trila! Look at me!" He yelled, as he grabbed her face, Trila slowly gathered herself….

It was not the same feeling she had felt when her mother died, she could not explain it but she knew he was not dead…

"Trila listen to me, I fully understand now where your heart is it back on Earth and with him." Yermait said to her as he grabbed her by her shoulders, Trila fought through the tears and tried to listen to him.

"You need to fulfill what you have trained for years to do."

"Yermait…"

"Trila, I loved you and I hoped that this would work but I always knew your heart belonged in Starfleet." Trila stroked his cheek with her hand, she was glad he understood why she could not stay any more….

"Thank you so much." She said before she left him…she would not rest until she knew that Spock was safe.


End file.
